RFID (Radio-Frequency Identification) allows for contactless data exchanges between devices using radio waves. NFC (Near-Field Communication) is an example protocol that uses radio waves to send and/or receive data. Some mobile devices (e.g. smart phones, tablets) have integrated hardware to allow for contactless data exchanges consistent with NFC, for example. As mobile devices become ubiquitous, opportunities and contexts for using contactless data communication increases.
In some contexts, a contactless data exchange is executed to perform a transaction such as obtaining building access, sharing media, or completing a purchase, for example. In these transactions, transaction data is communicated or exchanged to execute the transaction. However, in some contexts, it is also desirable for additional data that is not necessary to complete the transaction to be communicated or exchanged.
In the case of payment transactions, a consumer may use a mobile device (e.g. a smartphone) to execute a contactless data exchange with an access device (e.g. Point of Sale terminal) to pay for a good or service. Additionally, a consumer may sometimes have coupons, promotional offers, loyalty identifiers, loyalty rewards, and other suitable value added services (VAS) data that can be applicable to the transaction although the VAS data is not necessary to complete the transaction. However, the consumer may sometimes forget to provide the VAS data. Or, the VAS data may be cumbersome to access if it is in a different mobile application or takes further, inconvenient user input to access on the mobile device. In the purchasing context, there is often a line of people waiting to complete their own payment transactions. Therefore, fumbling with a mobile device to access the VAS data in a separate data exchange that is additional to the payment details required to complete the transaction is inefficient.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to methods and systems of data communication between mobile devices and access devices. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.